Original love
by Anneliese Bain
Summary: Grace is a girl who has lived for so long and lost so much. She is young, beautiful, and has a heavenly singing voice. When a old rival form the past comes up to haunt her, she realizes too late that her boy friend is related to her past. What will happen when her secret comes out, and the way how she lives is threatened? Will her boy friend come through for her, or will she fall?
1. Chapter 1

He walked in, a girl hugging his arm. Looking like a couple walking through the park on a winter night, snuggling together to stay warm. She was in a cute white flower dress, he was in nice pants and a polo. She was laughing at something he said, throwing her head back causing her dark brown hair to tumble down her back. she took her chin between her forefinger and thumb, turning her head towards him and kissed her nose, she giggled burring her face in his shoulder.

They walked into the room, to lost in laughter to notice anyone else. He pecked her lips before someone cleared their throat. "Ahem," a tall man with a British accent stood up from where he was sitting. The girl's laughter died down as she felt the boy to her right stiffen.

"Klaus," the boy said in surprise to the tall gentlemen across the room.

"Kol," Klaus mocked the boy, "who is this," Klaus stalled, eyeing the young lady, " lovely young lady?" Klaus had a scary gleam in his eye.

"This," Kol motioned to the girl at his side, "is Grace," Kol smiled looking at her, "my girlfriend." He said this last part with out losing eye contact.

"Wasn't it you that said, 'dating a human is giving into your humanity.'" a tall blonde girl with a british accent walked into the room.

"What do you mean?" Kol asked with a pleasant smile.

"I Hear a heart beat," I respectable looking man walked in. Even though he had a gentle tone walked into the room. "Heart beat, equals human."

Grace began to giggled, putting her free hand over her mouth, and Kol began to laugh as well. Almost like they were sharing an inside joke. "They think I'm human," she stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear.

The room of people looked at the cupel confusion written clearly across their face. When Grace was flat footed, Kol bent his head down to her ear. "Let keep it that way," he whispered back. Before he pulled his head back up, her kissed her temple lightly, causing Grace to blush.

"Whats with all the laughing?" A man with a British accent walked into the room, he looked to be the oldest.

"I think we should tell him," Grace whispered in Kol's ear.

"Not yet sweetheart," He whispered back, "we will eventually. It's just not the rigth moment." He pulled back and looked down at her smiling.

"It is nice to meet you," His words where soft, spoken wisely, and he had a gentle smile on his face. Grace could see in his eyes that there was very much power that has not been used to it's full abilities. "Kol, why don't you introduce us."

"Alright," Kol said, his body becoming rigid. "This is Elijah, the oldest brother."

Elijah stepped forward and shook Grace's hand. "I can see so much power in you," Grace said smiling slightly, with gentle eyes full of curiosity.

"This is Finn, the second oldest." Kol motioned to the man that had come into the room last.

"It is nice to meet you." Finn said shaking Grace's hand.

Grace had a frown on her face, her eyes full of sadness and pity, "I see much disdain in you," she scrunched up her nose, "but why?"

Before Finn could answer, Kol intervened by introducing the next family member, "this is Niklaus."

"You may call me Klaus." The young man with short hair stepped forward and shoot her hand. "Do you have anything to say to me, 'Ms. Fortune Teller.'"

Grace leaned forward letting go of Kol's arm adn whispered, "You're an ass."

Kol smiled and snickered, as Klaus sneared at Grace adn backed away. "Now need to be rude." Kol whispered in Grace's ear. "This is Rebekah, my sister"

Rebekah stepped forward, shook Grace's hand , and said in a very arrogant way, "How very nice to meet you."

"You as well." Grace said politly.

When Rebekah stepped back she said to Kol, "Since she's human," the sister said eyeing the young girl next to Kol, "can we eat her?"

"No you can not," Kol said, "didn't you hear me? She is my girl friend."

"But she's human," Kluas said, trying to prove a point.

That is when the screaming match began. They argued about eating grace for a solid five minutes. until Grace screamed "I'M NOT HUMAN!"

They all stopped, Klaus holding Kol by the coaller, his hand balled in a fist at his shoulder. "WHAT!" they all shouted at once.

"What is with all the camotoin?" Question a very kind voice. Every one in the room besides Grace stopped what they were doing and stood with their arms to their sides. Ester saw Grace and her face lit up. "Grace?" the original witch asked rather excitedly.

"Hello Ester," replied Grace softly with a gentle smile on her face, looking down at the floor not daring to look the women in the eyes.

"what was it that they wanted from you?" Ester said point to her children.

"To know what i just said."

"That is?"

Grace put her head down, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, but before she could say anything Kol was by her sidee whispering in her ear. "I thought we weren't going to tell them?"

Grace took a step back from him and looked at him in horror, "Would you rather have them rip my limb from limb?" Grace didn't not whisper this, instead she more or less yelled this at him.

"Ok. Ok." Kol said putting his hands up to show he surrenders.

Grace took a deep breath to regain her composure and said, "I'm a tribrid."

"Don't you mean a Hybrid?" Klaus asked tilting his head to the side.

"No i'm not a mutt, I'm a freak of nature."

"What do you mean a freak of nature?" Rebekah asked.

"I mean I techniquly should not be able to exist. I'm a vampire werewolf witch."


	2. Chapter 2

They all stared at Grace in disbelief. A hundred questions running through their minds. Grace brought her hands to her face and cried softly, silent tears streaming down her face. This is the one thing she didn't want people to know about her. Her tribrid side. When Kol was about to go hug Grace, Esther went over to her instead. Wrapping one arm around her shoulders and and one hand behind her head.

"It's all right dear y-"

"No!" Grace yelled stepping a good two feet back. "It's not ok. Don't you understand." Angry tears began to stream down her face. "I've been treated like an out cast all of my life. I've gone from pack to pack, tribe to tribe. and They all've rejected me!" Her voice broke as she was speaking. "Even the vampires, who used to be my friends have turned against me." Grace wore a look of pure disgust on her face, Strands of her brown hair falling in her face. "And you," her attitude went from sad to pissed in less then a second. "You did this to me," Her hands balled into fists at her sides. "I'm out of here." Grace turned around waving her hand backwards. When Kol took a step towards Grace, she turned stopped and looked over her shoulder, pity in her eyes, "Don't... just, don't..." with that she walked away.

* * *

Once Grace was out side, she ran. running as fast as he legs would take her. She ran to the Grill, black converse squeaking against the floor. She walked over to the bar and sat on one of the stools. The bar tender set a glass of brandy in front of her.

Just as she was about to wrap her hand around the glass, it was gone. She looked to her right and there was damon Salvitor, her cup of brandy in hand. She lunged at him and pinned him down backwards on the bar top, holding him down with her fore arm. She took the cup out of his hand and drained it. The scowled in his face, she whispered between clenched teeth, "No one touches my brandy. Then she let him go, and walked away, hips swinging with each step.

* * *

A few hours later (after the bar incident) Grace was up in a tree. On leg on the Branch the other one dangling, The black hightop laces undone and swaying with the movement of the shoe.

"Grace!" The girl in the tree sat up from her position, leaning against the trunk. When she realized it was only Kol she relaxed.

"Go away Kol!" Grace shouted back, and with in seconds Kol was at the base of the tree she was in. She was a good 20 feet about him, about 26 feet from the ground.

"Grace get down here."

"No," Grace said stubbornly turning her head to the side and crossing her arms.

Kol laughed under his breathed and looked back up at her, when e was about to say something the whole original family was at the base of her favorite tree. "Come down Grace," Kol said looking at his family, who were looking backing at him.

"Only if you can catch me," came a very sing-song voice that belonged to Grace. They all looked up and she wasn't on the branch that she use to be on.

"Damn it," Kol said punching the.

"Come and find me!" came a very childish voice followed by a giggle.

"Split up, and if you find her get her down," he whispered to them. They all clapped their hands in the middle and said "break."

Then all ran, trying to find Grace. She was up in a tree right were Klaus was walking. 'Let's make this interesting,' Grace whispered under her breath, she knew they could hear her. 'If i find you first,' she broke a branch and moved to the next tree, 'I get to stake you.' Grace had a evil grin on his face.

"And if we find you?" Elijah's voice rang through the forest.

'You probably wont. But if by that off chance you catch me, I'll show you what I'm capable of.'

"Sounds fair," Klaus yelled below Grace. He made the stupid mistake of stoping directly under her. She had the stick at the ready, about to jump off the branch she was on. Then Klaus looked up.


	3. Chapter 3

She moved to the next tree and scrambled down to the bottom. She was so fast and swift that Klaus didn't get a chance to see her stab him. Once that happened she ran up the next tree. This all happened in a swift motions; over to the nest tree, then down, then a stab then back up.

Grace ran, hopping from tree to tree. Then she stopped, crouching down like a frog. She had changes out of her white dress a while ago and was not in a black hoodie with the sleeves pushed up above her elbows, dark wash skinny jeans, and black high tops. Elijah was in the clearing right by the tree she was in.

She snapped off a branches and jumped landing right behind him, he didn't even hear her. 'Fool,' she thought. Then she drove the stakes through his back. Then she whispered under her breath, 'Elijah and Klaus are down.' The she giggled when she saw Kol in the clearing, she smiled sweetly but devilishly then jumped, up the tree and began to run, stepping on the smallest of branches with out them breaking.

"Come on Grace," Kol yelled with some exhaustion, "enough of this silly game."

Grace came out of know where, hanging up side down on a brach, her knees the only thing keeping her from falling. She crossed her arms over her chest and her dark brown hair giving into gravity. "You think i'm playing a game?" Kol could see in her eyes that she was pissed, and could hear it as well.

He knew he had to choose his words carefully but his mouth was saying things before his mind could stop it, "Yes. that is exactly what i think your doing."

She leaved up to her knees, her abdomen working with out any struggle. She placed her hands on the branch and pushed, She did a double tuck through the air before landing in a cat women or spider man pose on the ground, she stood up and looked him in the eyes. "This is not a game to me," she poked him in the chest, "This is the way how i've survived." She backed away and started climbing, she stopped about half way up the trunk, just staying there. "I've had to defend my self," The jumped of the trunk and onto a branch about five feet above her head, landing perfectly standing up on the balls of her feet. "This is how, i take care of the people who hunt me. I live in the trees, Kol. And your family had no consideration about what I am.

"Every where i go they tell me I'm safe, until someone couldn't stand me being there. They attack me Kol." She stepped off the branch almost as if she was to step into a pool, she absorbed her fall and stood back up, she had a hurt look in her eyes as she searched his face, finally after a moment or two she spoke in a soft voice, "Do you have _any _idea what it's like to live your life always on the run?"


	4. Chapter 4

Grace turned to walk away, but Kol grabbed her arm and spun her around. She clenched her hand into fist, on his chest. He held onto her upper arms tightly, his _ eyes boring into hers. "You have forgotten, i've only lived for a short time i was in a casket for a little over a century." He smiled at her, "And with me," his eyes sparkled, "you don't have to run." He pulled her in for a hug, wrapping one arm around her back, the other holding her head to his shoulder. Kol stroked her hair, "Yo'll never have to run again, you'll never have to hide. I refuse to let you go, you woke a part of me that has been asleep for so long" The vibrations in his chest that came from his words were comforting to Grace. She closed her eyes and smiled, as he rocked them back and forth.

Suddenly Kol spoke after a few moments, " your so beautiful to me," Grace rested her chin on his chest, "especially when you jump from tree to tree." He smiled at her. She reached up and kissed him. It was a sweet loving kissed, lasting no longer that five seconds, but it was sweet and full of love.

"I've got her," Kol yelled a few minutes after the kiss. Grace pulled back looking shocked and hurt, until he whispered, "and i'm never letting her go." He kissed her nose causing her to laugh like a little girl, then she pulled back connecting their hands and jumped. Pulling bother her and Kol up into the tree. She pressed her finger to her lips, to silence him when he started to protest. She then pointed down.

Bellow them stood Klaus, Elijah, Finn, and Rebekah. The Kol. Stumbled as he lost his balance. but Grace reached her hand out and grabbed his arm, pulling him up. She never fell from a tree, ever, it was like a magnet held her feet to the tree.

Before long the four sibling down below looked up, and saw the two love struck vampires (Sort of). "Kol, come down here we are down playing her little games!" Klaus yelled up to his young brother in the tree.

"This isn't a Game!" Grace yelled down to them, then pushed Kol of the branch," This is my survival!" She looked down and saw that Finn caught Kol, and then jumped to the next tree.

Next thing she knew she heard the sound of an ax hitting the base of a tree. the tree trunk cracked as it began to fall, forcing Grace to jump to the next tree. The branch was to far, and her finger tips just missed. She fell, about twenty feet


	5. Chapter 5

She fell, about twenty feet to the hard forest floor. She landed on her back, a soft thud echoed through her surroundings. Her eyes were closed her limbs were sprawled out around her.

"She expected for Kol to catch her, to save her before she fell. But her expectations crumbled when those arms that were suppose to catch her, never came. Tears started to build behind her eyes, one slid down the side of her face when she opened her eyes. Grace gingerly put her hands to her side to push her self up. When Grace finally got to her feet, she was sobbing silently. she bit her lip as she took deep shaky breaths.

She looked back to were the original family use to be, but she found that they weren't there, not even Kol. So she ran. Grace had no clue were she was running to but that thought didn't even cross her mind.

Her feet took her to a strange place, this place was so familiar, but yet so foreign. She was in a grave yard, the place were a bunch of vampire were trapped at one point in time. Grace had a steady flow of tears running down her face by now, hiccuping every now and then. She took a step forward and the ground below me collapsed. She fell through the ground into the crept. Grace was stuck and she knew it.

Since Grace knew that she was trapped she stayed put.

She thought back to the first time Kol and herself met.

_Grace sitting at the bar in the Grille, she was sitting on one leg while the other leg was swinging in random patterns. It was almost time for Grace bar tending shift, and she didn't want to work. _

_Matt walked behind the bar and stood across from her and rested his elbows on the counter top. "Gracie," the boy said gently in a singsong voice, "it's time for your shift." He stood up straight and walked away to return his little apron. _

_With a sigh Grace slid off her chair and follow Matt to the back to get her apron. She tied it around her waist and walked behind the bar to give the regulars there drinks. She popped two beer bottle caps for Steve and Tom, the two middle aged policemen who sat at the bar. Then she placed a few glasses on a tray and made some coke and rum drinks for the three teenage boys and the teen age girl who were playing a pool game. Grace walked over to them, shouting there names Bob, John, Jack and Jill. As she placed down her cups she sang the jack and Jill nursery rhyme._

_Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pale of water._

_Jack fell down and broke his crown._

_And Jill came tumbling after_

_She walked behind the bar and sang quietly and sweetly. But her voice was loud enough for the group of kids playing pool to hear and sing along._

_Up Jack got, and home did trot,As fast as he could caper_

_To old Dame Dob, who patched his nobWith vinegar and brown paper._

_The other boys laughed at the boy and girl, as Grace walked away, shaking her head with a smile ghosting her lips. She set the tray down in it's usual spot and turned her back to the door. _

_Then Jill came in, and she did grin,_

_To see Jack's paper plaster;_

_Her mother whipt her, across her knee,_

_For laughing at Jack's disaster._

_Grace finished her song as she turned around to catalog the alcohol. While Grace's back was turned two very handsome British gentlemen walked in and up to the counter. They took a seat, then Grace turned around her eyes down, examining her note pad, "What would you like?" GRace scribbled down some numbers. Then she looked up, the two gentle men had there heads down, but they scared her to death. She knew them, they have met before. She snapped out of her hypnotic horrified state, and cleared her throat, putting her hand on her hip, sticking her pencil through her bun in her hair, and a smirk appeared on her lips. When the two British boys looked up, Grace could see the horror and shock in their eyes. "Hello again." she said with a wicked smile. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Previously:_

_"Hello again." She said with a wicked smile._

_Now:_

_The two gentlemen stared at the young girl across the counter top in horror, at least Kol had horror in his eyes. Klaus had a flash of horror but then that horror turned into rage as he lunged across the counter towards her. She backed up against the licker cabinet her hands infront of her. She held him back by the chest keeping him in the position where his hip bones were painfully pressed up against the edge of the counter top then she bent her elbows so her mouth was by his ear. "People are staring." She said softly, "I don't think you want questioning." She pushed him back, "so I suggest you climb back over that bar before I throw you over it." She said with a little more venom in her voice no, the gentleness evaporated from her tone. _

_"This isn't over," Klaus threatened as he pointed at her. This hole time Kol was just staring at Grace. "Come on Kol," Klaus said walking away. When Kol didn't move Klaus stalked back over to his younger brother infuriated and slightly embarressed that he had to back track for his brother, "I said come on," Klaus said hitting Kol on the arm._

_"Brother," Kol said never taking his eyes off Grace, whom seemed to not notice but was hearing every thing, "I want to stay."_

_"Fine." Klaus pouted and sat back in his seat. _

_Grace smiled sweetly at one of the regulars, slapping her hand on the counter and dragging it along the top, then she stopped in front of the two immortal brothers. Conveniently the tap was right in front of them, Grace got a glass out and began filling it when she spoke,"Are you going to attack me again or can I get your drink order."_

_"UH," Kol stammered, as Grace slid the 12 oz. glass of goose island across the countertop to the regular. Amazingly not spilling a single drop of the gold strong, but rich, smelling alcohol with the white pillow of foam resting on top. When the drink made it into the older man's out stretched hand, did Grace turn back to the two._

_"We'll have two bourbons please," Klaus said in his most polite voice._

_"yep." Grace said with a fake smile then set two tumblers on the counter. She turned around and opened the liquor cabinet and grabbed the bottle of bourbon and poured the thin honey colored liquid into the glasses._

_"Here you go," Grace set the glasses in front of the vampires across the bar. _

_"Gracie," a boy walked around the counter and draped his arms around her shoulders. This made Kol tense and he did not know why, and both Klaus and the boy took notice._

_"What do you want Jeremy?" The boy was a good head taller than her. "And get your hands off me," The young lady scoffed and shoved his arms off her shoulders roughly._

_"It's time for me to clock in and your turn to clock out." He said over his shoulder, as he walked into the back room._

_"Yes!" Grace said and rushed after him, past him and in the prosses knocking him into the door frame._

_She clocked out then rushed out the door that leads to the back room. The two british vampires were still sitting there on the stools at the counter, she was half way to the door when she turned around and walked back to them. Draping her arms around their shoulders pulling them in for half hug. "Au revoir mes collègues Hellraisers, j'espère ne pas vous voir bientôt. (Good bye my fellow hellraisers I hope to NOT see you soon) Grace stated in French then kissed there cheeks and left. _

_Kol just started after her, a look of complete awe in his eyes, as his hand held his cheek where she had kissed him. On the other hand Klaus was wiping at his cheek aggressively, acting like a six year old who believes in cooties and got kissed by a girl._

_Outside Grace climbed on her Harley-it had polished silver metal, and the paint parts where black, sparkly, and polished as well- buckled on her helmet and sped off down the road, sun shining off the polished bike and the motor emitting a low popping that stuttered then ran smoothly as greatened the distance between her and the bar._

_(_**_End of Flash Back)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I've changed my summary. I think the new one captures the audience in a better way.**

(during the time when Grace fell, ran, hid, and looked back into the past.)

Kol heard the thud of tree hitting the ground. He froze on the spot, reality slipping through his fingers. Elijah, Finn, and Rebekah were be Kol's side in seconds, as Klaus walked towards them, an ax in hand. "What did you do?" Kol growled at his hybrid brother.

"She pushed you from a tree and ran," his tone of voice was very nonchalant, "So I pro-sued." He shrugged his shoulders.

Elijah saw that Kol was about to lunge for Klaus, so Elijah held onto his arm. Then Kol shouted, "That is how she survives," even though his brother wasn't far way Kol felt the wasn't loud enough, "she has been on the run for her whole life. She has had hunters after her. Heck she still probably does. She pushed me out of the tree because she felt threatened, and probably wanted to give me back the threat would go away." Kol had calmed down some, and lowered his voice. "She you chopped down the tree she was in, she probably fell. She ha-"

Klaus cut him off, "We weren't a thread to her Kol," Klaus said in in his big bad hybrid voice, "She is a threat to us." He motioned to his siblings, "She pushed you out of a tree!"

Kol kept on talking, more to himself then to the others, not even acknowledging the Klaus had just spoken, "She had never fallen from a tree. Ever. She is one with nature," He mumbled so more things with his brothers and sisters just started at. "I've got to go fid her," Kol said quickly worry flashing across his face. Kol turned around, and then he was gone.

"Way to go brother," Elijah said to Klaus, "You might have just chased away Kol's longest lasting girlfriend." Elijah saying this caused the other siblings to laugh because they knew it was true.

"Fine I'll go help the little runt find her." Klaus said with a sigh then spend off into the direction Kol left.

Klaus ran for like two seconds before he ran into his brother. Latterly, Kol was just standing in a clearing trying to figure out where Grace went when Klaus ran into him, making them both fall to the forest floor.

"What the hell man?" Kol yelled at his elder brother as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"I've come to help you find your girlfriend," Klaus said hoping to his feet his hands on his hips looking like a superhero.

"Seriously?" Kol raised a doubtful eyebrow at what his older brother just said.

"Yep." Klaus said popping the 'p.' then he sniffed the air, "She went this way, "Klaus said point to his right then started walking. Kol stood dumbfounded for a moment then jogged to catch up with Kol.

"We don't I believe you. There is another reason why you want to walk with me what is it?" Kol questioned.

"Fine you caught me," Klaus raised his hand like he was giving up, "You know how Grace acts like she hates me?"

"Yeah. Everyone acts like that with you."

"More than most people. Like a deep seeded rage."

Kol's mouth formed a silent 'O'. "Why is that?"

"It's a long story." Klaus tried to avoid the subject.

"Well start from the beginning then.


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLLOOOOOO NURSE! Ok, so I'm kinda stuck here, that's why it's not so good, but please review and with those review give suggestions!I need the help!**

"Well start from the beginning then."

_The sounds gun shots and canons firing echoed all around, then out of all those sound there was the sound of a cry and then a name being shouted. Klaus watched a little taken aback, as a young girl ran out into the middle of the cross fire. This sudden movement of unfamiliar color made everything stop, fingers didn't pull on triggers, air stopped in peoples lungs. Everyone just stared, as she rushed across the field to this young little boy about three or four maybe. He was standing on the steps to a house, crying tears running down his face as he sucked on his thumb and holding a blanket in his other hand. _

_It was a misfire, that's all it was; the pressure of a finger on the trigger of a gun, there wasn't even any aim. But the bullet got her straight through the heart as she ran. It had seemed like everyone was standing there for hours but it had only been a second or two before everyone blinked realizing what happened. The young girl had been shot dead but she was still running towards the boys, once she got to the steps of the house, the war had started up again and Klaus watched as the girl fell on the steps of the small cottage. _

_The boy cried even louder, and Klaus ran from his position in line to the little boy and young girl. He bit his wrist and put it to the girls mouth, she came to life and drank his blood hungrily, than she got up, picked up the little boy, and ran. Klaus saw that she ran at an abnormally fast speed, then realized what he had done. _

"That was the first time I ever met her," Klaus recalled.

"But that's not the reason why she's mad at you," Kol said thoughtfully.

"Well, I wasn't down with my story now was I?" Klaus kicked a stone that was on the ground sending it to far out of reach to kick again. "I met her gain 60 years later."

"Around the time when you met Stefan?"

"A little before that, more around the time when I dagger you." Kol had a confused look on his face. "You've met her before, on the day that I dagger you."

_1910_

_Grace was carrying the tray full of food around the restaurant as two little kid ran past her, just missing her feet. She managed to hold the full tray over her head and not spill anything. She walked over to the table were two brothers and a sister were sitting and placed the food in front of them. They were regulars at the restaurant and always got the same thing, This time the place wasn't too busy so she stopped at talked to them for a little while._

_"My favorite trio how are things?" Grace said with a smile._

_"Good," Rebekah said then took a bite of food, she slouched her shoulders, hummed, and with a mouth full of food muttered, "and delicious."_

_This made Grace laugh,"I'm glad you like the food Rebekah," then GRace turned to the younger brother and was about to say something when her nam was called. Then she whipped around ponytail fly and yelled, "WHAT!" across the restaurant to the cook who was leaning out of the window to the kitchen. Then Grace walked away a scowl on her face._

_"I think she was about to talk to you today," Rebekah said nudging her younger brother in the side._

_"She would have to if the cook didn't call for her," Klaus added in._

_"Who is that cook anyway," Rebekah said examining the young boy in the kitchen window, "he looks very young."_

_Grace had just place down another order of food when she grabbed the water pitcher and walked towards the table where the three siblings were seated. "grace who is that cook?" Rebekah asked looked at her friend. Grace and _Rebekah_ had been friends ever since they met._

_"Oh that's my brother," Grace said not even looking up as she continued to fill the glasses. Then the cook came out of the kitchen, undid the bow on his apron and walked over to his sister. He placed his apron on her shoulder arm his arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek, "I'm heading home," then he patted the apron on her shoulder and turned around to leave. Then in the matter on a millisecond the apron was flying at the back of his head. He whipped around laughing and smiled at his scowling sister, "See you at home."_

_"Bye Clarence!" Grace yelled over her should, then she looked back at the small family in front of her. They all looked confused. Then she looked at the watch on her wrist and smiled, "well it's time be off," she walked to the back room and came back a few minutes later. As she passed their table again she stopped said, "Au revoir mes collègues Hellraisers, j'espère ne pas vous voir bientôt. (Good by my fellow hellraisers I hope to NOT see you soon)," and felt._

_Kol just stared after her as she walked out the door._

_"_Then you got up and ran after her," Kol told the rest of his story, "I think you asked her out, but before your date I kind of daggered you."

_Grace waited for an hour at the table, watching the door hoping Kool would be the next one to enter, when she realized she had been stood up, Grace stood up and ran out of the restaurant crying. Soon those sad tears were gone as she Klaus dagger her date. She ran over to Klaus, picked him up, and threw him up against a wall, when she took a step toward Klaus rebekah was in front of her blocking her way. That's when Grace finally cracked, she cried into her hands and fell in the middle of the street. After about five minutes she realized what was going on. Grace was to her feet in a second and yelling in Rebekah face, "I thought you my friend! I thought you were his sister!" _

_A side of Rebekah that even shocked Klaus came into play here. Rebekah was calm and not yelling back, "I am your friend Grace, and he is my brother, but this is for the best."_

_Grace couldn't believe it, then she turned on Klaus "was this because you didn't want him to go out with me, because you knew how dangerous I am. Well, news flash here," grace was stomping toward the older brother, "that was _**_60_**_ years ago! Get over it!"_

_"No grace. You were a threat to Kol and I need to save my family. It was either you or him, and I just wanted our family back together again." _

_"I can't have _**_my_**_ family back together again. Do you want to know why?" she didn't even wait for a response, "because of you Klaus, because you constantly take away what is near and dear to me." Then Grace ran away. She went to her brother and they moved to Mystic Falls._

**I think I forgot to mention that Grace is Irish. **

**Review please! I need help on where to take this next!**


	9. Preview

**I think I forgot to mention that Grace is Irish. **

**Review please! I need help on where to take this next! (it's not quiet done yet)**

Grace put her hands in her pocket and when her finger brushed against something, she reached into her pocket and pulled it out. It was a diary, on the front were faded gold letters that spelled out her name. Grace gently traced the letters with her fingers feeling all the dips. She smiled to her self the her eyebrows knitted together as she turned the small book over in hand. Examining the spine, a fancy number five was printed on the side with old paint. Grace nodded in understand and sighed, then she opened the book to the first page. There were spells written along the margins of the page, but the main lines were full of small cursive writing. The ink stood out bold and dark against the worn pages.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I NEED HELP FROM HERE!**


End file.
